


Attached

by ShotaInjection



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaInjection/pseuds/ShotaInjection
Summary: Dot makes her siblings confess what she’d been suspicious of for some time now.
Relationships: Dot/Wakko, Wakko/Yakko, Yakko/Dot
Comments: 35
Kudos: 44





	Attached

“Where are you going?” Yakko was miffed, watching his youngest sibling pretty herself for a reason he’d yet to find out.

“No place special~” she hummed, tying her ears up nice and tight.

“She’s probably going out to meet her big movie star boyfriend,” Wakko chimed in. Both brothers were seemingly pretty irritated from their tones.

“Yes, and I’ll be out late so don’t wait up,” Dot powered her naturally whitened, fluffy little cheeks.

“Yeah, well we won’t be…,” Wakko murmured under his breath, flipping through channels ceaselessly, slumped over in his favorite spot that had a dip carved by memory on the worn out 90s style couch.

“Going out this time of night? With some guy we’ve never met?” Yakko complained, he crossed his arms in disbelief.

“I’m a big girl now. You can’t possibly still think you can just keep me tied down to you and you’re- whatever this is!” she huffed while flailing her arms.

“Just let her go. If she doesn’t want to be with us, she can go mooch on some jack-off for attention. I say good riddance.” Wakko’s outlined brows furrowed.

“Now wait just a minute!” Dot turned around to confront her brother’s recent statements.  
“Why don’t you just shut your mouth if you have nothing positive to contribute. Couldn’t at least admit I look nice, hm?” Dot stepped in, blocking Wakko’s sight.

“Get out of the way. Even nothing on the tellie is better looking than you…,” Wakko reached his neck to the left of her position.

“You’ve got some real nerve! When are you nitwits going to admit it!” Dot was beginning to raise her voice as she became passively more aggressive.

Yakko interrupted, “What?That you’re pretty? Fine, Dot. You look nice.”

“No, you- you-…,” Dot appeared as if she were going to combust. She wrinkled her petite snout.

“Careful, Dot. Wouldn’t want your date to think you’re a naughty girl what with all that blush your putting on.” Wakko said with a deceptive charm.

“Grrraahhh that you like me?! Say it! Say it! Tell me you have feelings for me! Both of you! Do it!” she snarled, her eyes sealed in quiet kept dread of what response would come soon to follow.

“W-what is this about? Dot, what do you mean?” Yakko was leaning against the backside of their couch, his ears perked toward Dot.

“Don’t act like… you don’t know…,” Dot’s voice began to crack, her glossy little eyes filled with tears.

“Dot c-come here…,” Wakko brokenly whispered while reaching out to her. Standing up as he came forth, sheltering her in his arms.  
“Dot, don’t cry… I do love you. Always have.” Wakko in his most comforting voice, acknowledged his sister’s feelings. He stroked at Dot’s neck.

“Of course, we love you, Dot. Why else do you think we’d be so against you being with another man.” Yakko professed from his stance. He soon joined their embrace from behind.

“I’m sorry… I-I just I’m- wasn’t sure since… you never do anything…,” she looked up at them, tears welled in her glossed puppy likened eyes.

“What do you mean? We play all the time. No one on earth spends as much time with us as we do.” Yakko said with a bit more pep in his tone.

“You never touch me…,” Dot sighed, she pulled back slightly, sitting in a more relaxed position, she twiddled her fingers.

“Don’t be silly lil’ sis, I’m holding you in my arms as we speak.” Wakko lightened up a bit as his sister was still cradled by him.

“That’s not what I mean, fluff brain. Touch me… where only you’re allowed to touch…,” Dot’s face burned brightly. Embarrassed, she buried herself in her youngest brother’s shoulder.

A fair thirty second pause ensued.

“To be fair, we weren’t aware that that was a place that hadn’t been off limits.” Yakko chuckled.

Upon hearing this, Dot perked up at the two, “So… that means you’ve thought about it?”

“Well uhhhh… yeah… I mean I’m assuming you have too…,” Yakko rubbed behind his neck shyly, wearing a tender smile.

“If I’m honest… it’s the only thing that can get me off…,” Dot wore a grin to attempt hiding the now present shame.

“Me too!” Wakko’s face lit up in a quick flash. His gaze fixed upon his unexpectedly horny baby sister.  
“So we all admit to having wet dreams about each other. Well? What’re we gonna do about it?” Yakko proceeded as things were now expected to be moving pretty quickly.

“I think it’d be best to let our baby sister go first…,” Wakko smiled sweetly, with Dot’s precious head weighted in his palm.  
He gently picked her up along with himself, carrying Dot somewhere it might be more comfortable for the three to enjoy each other.

“This’ll be fun~” Dot chirped, leaning against Wakko’s shoulder, her arms tightly wrapped around her wary premature guardian.

She held out her hand to Yakko. Wasting no time grabbed hold, following the two touch starved kiddies to the boudoir.  
Dot fixated her eyes on Yakko’s, a gentle ravenous plea in them couldn’t be denied.


End file.
